hearts will break today
by sickofshoujogirls
Summary: it's Len and Kahoko's wedding day. But this fanfic is the POV's of the boys who got they're hearts and dreams broken. im not good with summaries. R&R you wont regret it ;
1. Ryoutaro

**Spongie here **

**I got really inspired when I heard taeyang's song wedding dress**

**And I wanted to make short stories for the boys **

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA DORO**

_It doesn't hurt …_

Ryotaro walked slowly toward the bride's room with flowers in his right hand and a small gift . He gently knocked on the door checking if the bride is in

"oh please come in" a sweet loving voice called out from the inside.

He slowly turned the knob and peeked inside, inside he saw the girl he loves so dearly.

The girl gave him a small cute gesture to come in, he smiled and quietly entered the room.

"knock knock I came with gifts" he said with a grin and a faint chuckle.

She turned around towards him with a smile and stood up gracefully.

"I'm glad you're here Ryotaro".

_I don't feel like crying at all…_

He smiled and came closer, walking step by step quietly but swiftly.

"Of course I came I won't miss your wedding even if I get run over by a car" Ryotaro started with a gentle smile. "the clothes really do make the man" he paused for a bit "Kahoko" he continued with a different tone.

Kahoko chuckled faintly "hey don't forget I'm a woman Ryotaro" she continued.

_I feel refreshed…_

"yeah I remember a very beautiful woman at that" Ryotaro said as he gently held her hand and lifted it towards him.

_I feel fine…_

He looked at her with a gentle smile before giving her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Congratulations Kahoko I'm happy for you" he continued

She looked relieved and happy to see his support she accepted the flowers and gift from him and set it to the table behind her she smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryotaro's neck and hugged him she whispered to his ear.

"thank you"

His eyes widened a bit surprised, he smiled softly and closed his eyes trying to savor the moment they shared.

_I'm so happy for her…_

~at the church~

Ryotaro took a seat and softly touched the key's on the beautiful white grand piano in front of him

_I promise I'll play something beautiful for you._

He started to play a soft song trying to familiarize his fingers to the piano.

The people at the church startled by the beautiful sound stared towards him

"what a beautiful and happy song" one of the visitors commented.

"but it also sounds a bit sad.. well for me it does" a cute tall boy replied walking towards the altar.

_I will play a song that'll make you feel beautiful and special just for your wedding day._

Ryotaro finished the song and stopped, an applause was given after the song.

"your song just now seemed different somehow but nevertheless it sounded like a true pro Ryotaro" a tall man spoke behind him.

He chuckled and slowly turned around "thanks Len" he intensely stared at him with a smirk

"congrats I'm happy for both of you" He continued.

_They really compliment each other…_

Len looked calm and cool and more emotionless than before.

"thank you but you don't really look to happy" Len replied.

Ryotaro closed his eyes and laughed faintly

"I can't smile at a guy gently that'd be too weird and besides i'm treating you like always I won't treat you any different just because you're getting married" Ryotaro continued

"I get it. But still I want to thank you for accepting our request, I really appreciate you playing the piano for our wedding" Len said still looking as calm as before.

_Atleast smile on your wedding day you jerk_

"well I'll be going on ahead. Later" Len said as he walked towards the altar.

"Of course my sound changed I've been always trying to get better than you" Ryotaro admitting to himself as he softly played another song.

_Is that why I don't feel sad?..._

One of the organizers of the wedding signaled Ryotaro that the bride has arrived he smiled and nodded

_Listen Kahoko. Listen to the beautiful sound I can play just by thinking of you._

Ryotaro started playing Canon in D major just like the one he played with Kahoko when they first met. The bride made her entrance. The audience turned towards her and all eyes were at Kahoko

She looked forward and smiled gently, she walked forward gracefully to the altar taking step by step. Ryotaro gave her a quick glance and smiled at himself thinking how much he loved this girl he played more intensely and more beautifully than before he poured out all of his feelings to the girl in his heart and mind wishing it would reach her.

_No…_

The ceremony started and all the guests sat down and Ryotaro finished the piece and sat down quietly looking at the couple who were about to get married.

He smiled as he looked down and prayed for their happiness

_~Reception~_

Everyone stood outside the doors to bid the newlywed couple farewell they were about to go to their honeymoon but Ryotaro along with another boy stayed inside the church to see them off.

The couple finished they're farewells to the other boy who was also at the church and they came towards Ryotaro.

"thanks for playing the piano at my wedding it was really beautiful Ryotaro" Kahoko said with a wide smile on her face.

Ryotaro chuckled under his breath and patted Kahoko's head

"It was my pleasure" Ryotaro replied to her.

_Oh yeah I remember now…_

Ryotaro glanced at Len who still seems emotionless. "Len take care of Kahoko will ya?" He said with a grin

"No need to ask. The answer is pretty clear" Len replied with a slight smirk

_It might not be a smile but it's something_ Ryotaro thought to himself.

The couple opened the doors and ran towards the limo. The guests looked cheerful and very supportive waving excitedly to the couples exit.

Ryotaro walked down and mingled along with the guests he didn't wave or anything but he stared at the car and smiled wishing for the best. His long time friend Sasaki called out to him "Ryotaro come on were leaving"

_It doesn't hurt…_

_I don't feel like crying at all…_

_I feel refreshed…_

_I feel fine…_

_I'm so happy for her…_

_They really compliment each other…_

_Is that why I don't feel sad?..._

_No…_

_Oh yeah I remember now…_

Ryotaro sighed with relief "yeah I'm coming" he replied, he brushed his hair as he looked down trying to hide his face from the others.

_I already cried all my tears since the day…_

_The wedding invitation came…_

**_Next one shall be Kazuki please look forward to it _****_J_**

**_And please tell me what you think_**

**_REVIEW :D_**


	2. Kazuki

**SECOND CHAPTER KAZUKI'S POV :D R&R PLEASE**

**Thanks for the wonderful comments (: thanks Mayuka for the criticism I shall do my best **

**xD well enjoy I will try to put as much KahoxLen moments as I can with this one**

**but I don't want to spoil Len's chapter too much ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO IN ANY WAY IF I DID I'D KEEP THE BOYS FOR MYSELF :D**

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining brightly without a cloud in sight, I can hear the wind rustling through the leaves and the smell of fresh air was really calming. Just the perfect day for a joyous occasion, I got to the church early to help with the preparations I greeted everyone with a smile as I got closer to the bride's room. I've always smiled so naturally when it comes to other people but today it seemed harder to do.

I arrived in front of the bride's door, I practiced a smile before coming to face her. I exhaled to calm myself down, I knocked at the door and awaited a response I felt a bit anxious coming to see her but still I couldn't help but feel excited to see her in a wedding dress even though I might not be the groom I'm glad I'm playing a great part at this event. I'm happy that I have importance in her life.

"Come in, the door is unlocked" a gentle and happy voice came from the inside. I smiled as naturally as I can as I opened the door, I saw her sitting down a huge white sofa still on her casual clothes, I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't see her in her wedding dress as I made it show with an expression clearly disappointment in my face. She gently smiled upon seeing me and giving me a gesture to come in, It made me blush a bit seeing her smile for me like she's always had.

_I love her smile…_

She stood up as I walked in with her hair done and make up on I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked today, but she has always looked beautiful but today looked a bit different she looked like she was blooming with pheromones around her I guess this is what a girl in love is like how sly of you Kahoko. I smiled a bit as I got closer to her. She and I always gave each other a hug upon meeting it's like our own way of saying hello as best friends, and today was no different she gave me a long hug and so did I. I held her as gently as I could as she patted my back like if she was consoling me. I looked down and cherished this moment as if it were the last time that I could ever hug her again like this.

_I love her touch…_

We eventually parted from our embrace as she smiled at me looking directly in my eyes,

"I'm glad you're here Sempai" she softly said to me.

"You asked me to be your 'Man of Honor' I couldn't decline such an invitation, And don't call me sempai today okay? Just Kazuki or else I won't go through being your Man of Honor " I answered with a soft chuckle following through.

She did not answer and just laughed as I said those words I guess Man of Honor is not really traditional but it's just like Kahoko doing something unpredictable such as this.

_I love her laugh…_

I looked at her like she was something so precious that I couldn't let go off, I felt a bit like a father not wanting to marry her daughter off but I felt love in different way as a father so I can't be so selfish as to say something so reckless. Still facing each other I congratulated her as best as I could "Congratulations Kahoko. I hope you would always be happy" I smiled at her this time with a real smile coming from the depths of my heart. Her eyes sparkled as I finished congratulating her "Thank you Se- I mean Kazuki" She replied as she walked to the white sofa and sat down inviting me to sit as well.

_I love how her eyes sparkle when she's in love… _

I sat down next to her and tried to start up a conversation I paused for a bit before starting "Did you receive the present I sent you?"

She swiftly turned towards me with a worried looked upon her face before answering "About that Kazuki I think we can't accept such an expensive gift" the worry in her expression didn't fade at all.

I chuckled as I smile at her "A little luxury doesn't hurt Kahoko it's your wedding day please accept my gift".

_But why?..._

She pursed her lips and sighed under her breath "But don't you think a travel ticket is just too much Kazuki? Even my mom didn't get me such an expensive gift".

I laughed hearing her comment before continuing "Please accept it for me okay? I can't get a refund anyway so you might as well keep it" I patted her hand as she pouted in worry I sighed a bit looking at such an expression "How about this when I get married you give me any gift you want and I won't complain no matter how expensive or how cheap it is" I continued trying to make her understand.

_Why wasn't it me?..._

She smiled at me a little relieved by my words before answering back "Are you sure about that? I might give you something really cheap like something worth only 10 yen" She grinned with her eyes and mouth

_I've always made her smile…_

I pinched her cheeks gently as if I was responding to her "I don't care even if you found it on the street and gave it to me" I cupped her fair rosy cheeks and looked at her softly "I'd take it without a second thought" I continued.

_I've always touched her gently…_

Her soft frail hands touched the back of my hand gently as she gazed at me with a thankful smile. "You're unbelievably kind Kazuki, you know that?" she thanked me the best way she could and I couldn't help but to feel more attached to her I leaned in a little closer to her she flinched a bit surprised by my actions but she didn't look scared, I flicked her forehead as gently as I could so I won't leave an unattractive mark on her forehead "Of course I am I'm Kazuki Hihara the nicest sempai who ever lived. I'm pretty much a legend you know" I teased not to make anything awkward. She gave out a soft chuckle then becoming a bit louder as she laughed at my joke she covered her mouth using her delicate hand.

_I've always made her laugh…_

She stopped laughing after a moments as so did I. She slowly removed her hand from her rosy colored lips as she spoke "Thanks a lot sempai you've been a great friend to me since high school I can't imagine my life being this cheerful if I didn't meet you so thank you from the bottom of my heart" She took my hand as she squeezed them tightly her warmth was calming, I felt like my heart was melting as she smiled at me for the last time being Kahoko HINO.

**~ At the Church~**

We finished all the preparations concerning the wedding all there is to do is show the guests their seats I helped out a bit as the 'Man of Honor' but they soon told me to go up at the altar where the other bridesmaid are. I nodded as I followed there instructions I walked slowly towards the altar at the center of the church imagining what it would look like when Kahoko comes in for her entrance I hummed a cheerful melody as I walked towards the altar, as I was in the middle of my melody Ryoutaro started playing his own song it had a happy beat but it sounded a bit sad just like my melody.

_So why?..._

A guest who was admiring the song commented "What a beautiful and happy song" I couldn't help but over hear his comment I chuckled a bit because it was the exact opposite of what I thought.

"But it also sounds a bit sad… well for me it does" I retort as I passed by him fluidly.

I didn't notice that there was a man with long hair behind me following me intently and stopped as I said those words to the guests "Your melody doesn't sound so happy either"

_Why wasn't it me?.._

I arrived at the altar and looked around there were a lot of people they look happy for them I wonder if Len will have a big grin on his face just like Kahoko did. I bet he does, I smiled at the thought. As I stand there waiting for the wedding to begin footsteps coming from my right became more distinct as if it were coming my way I glanced at my right to see Len coming towards the altar, He took noticed that I had my eyes on him and walked my way he looked expressionless calm and cool just like always. This guy he never smiles not even at his own wedding day how irritating, I clenched my fists as he walked towards me with the same expressionless look on his face he greeted me a simple "Hello Kazuki, thanks for coming" I couldn't really say so much

"Yeah Of course, Congratulations to the both of you" I managed to reply to him. He gave me a slight nod and walked off to his spot.

_I get it now…_

A few minutes later Ryoutaro started playing Canon in D major it was the first song that she played at high school it was the first day where my heart started to bloom and yearn for her, the door opened and the whole room stood up and gasped in awe seeing the bride she looked breath taking like she has always been she smiled softly at Len I hunched I didn't really want to see who she was smiling for it might sting even more.

_I wasn't the one who truly made her happy._

I closed my eyes as the music kept playing and prayed for her happiness as the music stopped the ceremony started and went by in a blink of an eye.

**~reception~ **

Everybody stood outside waiting for the newlywed couple to leave for their honeymoon but me and Ryoutaro stayed inside like the bride and groom wished they approached me first Kahoko looks beautiful as a bride I couldn't say the same for expressionless groom.

"Thanks for being my 'Man of Honor' Kazuki I'll tell you when we get back" She expressed her thanks holding my hand using both of her soft hands I almost didn't want her to let go, I didn't respond a bit scared that I might say something I'll regret so I just smiled gently like I've always had I looked at Len and gave him a smile as well he noticed my recognition and slightly bowed down to show his gratitude.

_I love you Kahoko. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but…_

As they said they're farewell to Ryoutaro we watched them go out and ran towards their car and Ryoutaro soon followed out after, The doors closed leaving me inside without no one around a warm feeling dropped upon my cheeks it overflowed

_I love her smile…_

_I love her touch…_

_I love her laugh…_

_I love how her eyes sparkle when she's in love…_

_But why?…_

_Why wasn't it me?..._

_I've always made her smile…_

_I've always touched her gently… _

_I've always made her laugh so much…_

_So why?..._

_I get it now…_

_I wasn't the one who truly made her happy…_

_I love you Kahoko. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but…_

. I couldn't stop the tears from falling I wanted to cry from the very beginning I held it in and smiled for everyone especially for Kahoko.

_Please be happy.. Be as happy as possible…_

_And I'll wake up tomorrow and smile to you like I've always had…_

**Sorry if this one is a bit long it just ended up that way ^^V**

**R&R please ;)**

**Im thinking Yunoki next but I think I just want to skip to Len what do you think?**

**Review and tell me what you like.**


End file.
